


The Day Without Hero's

by Jasutine



Series: Orib Sharda Anthology [1]
Category: Original Work, Original fantasy - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dark, Fantasy, Short Story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 02:33:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29894292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jasutine/pseuds/Jasutine
Summary: A hero is only a point of view.
Series: Orib Sharda Anthology [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2205195





	The Day Without Hero's

The knights had marched for days looking for the perfect spot, the mindless husks, not that it mattered for the ritual. Mendacus could open the gate anywhere, anytime, releasing the hoards of his kin, but he liked letting them indulge this need for perfection.

Several more days pass before their leader finds a suitable place atop a mountain's peak. The bulk of Nachte-Tod wrapping around the whole of the mountain, meeting Mendacus and the knights' leader at its top. 

"What a beautiful spot to reimagine the world, to populate it with its true people." Mendacus took a deep breath through the chitinous plate over his face. 

He clawed at the reality in front of him, slashing it open and whispering his echoing incantation back at him, pulling through the tare a brown and gold sphere. Lifting it into the air, symbols began to manifest on the artifact. 

The world at that moment went silent, and the sphere discharged a massive green orb, ripping open the sky. The reality in the sky began to bubble and finally burst. 

"Welcome home, my children!"


End file.
